


The Cracks In Your Resolve

by gracezodiac



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she closes her eyes and pretends hard enough, she can imagine she's still in Bradfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cracks In Your Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> This was a headcanon of mine for a while that sort of became a fic.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Carol can't sleep.

The rain beats hard against her windows, lightning briefly illuminating her room with every flash whilst the thunder rumbles loud overhead. But it's not the storm keeping her awake. She sighs, reluctantly accepting that it was one of _those_ nights, meaning she won't be falling asleep any time soon. She turns her concentration to the sound of the storm outside, noting that the rain is unexpectedly heavy tonight. If she closes her eyes and pretends hard enough, she can imagine she's still in Bradfield. The thought causes a ghost of a smile to flit across her face. Memories of Bradfield are something she normally tries to forget as they only fill her with a guilt that threatens to swallow her whole. She tells herself that she had no choice, that she had to leave, but tonight she is unable to convince herself of these excuses. 

It's only natural that at some point her thoughts drift to him. It's almost shameful how quickly they do so. She starts to lose herself in the memories of him, from the colour of his eyes to the way he carried himself. Her heart aches but she won't stop herself from remembering because, god, she misses him so much sometimes and she can't find it in her to forget him, despite her best efforts. She decides that she deserves a night to give in to her weaknesses and the ghosts of the past.

She remembers all the times he would stand so close to her and she would wonder if he could hear her heart beating in her chest, or when he would reach out and touch her, speaking from the mindset of some twisted individual. His tendency to switch perspectives never failed to throw her off course; it did intrigue her, though, watching him suddenly develop a confidence that he usually lacked, as he spoke in that deep tone that rang through her whole body, whilst his gaze was fixed on her as if she was the only thing in the world he wanted. She knew he was only demonstrating the profile and yet...

Her hand slowly begins to creep down her body, as she gives in, allowing herself to indulge just this once.

He was always dangerously seductive when he slipped into those different persona’s. So often she just wanted to shout at him, couldn't he see what he was doing to her? She thinks of all those almost moments they had, in corridors, in his office, in her office and in their homes respectively, as she starts to touch herself, biting back a moan, afraid that someone or something will hear and judge her for what she's doing.

She wonders what it would have been like to touch him, hold him, kiss him. How would he reciprocate? She'd always imagined him to be a shy lover, but with the awakened memories of his hidden confidence, she wonders whether she's wrong. The thought sparks an image in her mind of them together in bed, with him worshipping every part of her body.

Her hand moves faster.

She imagines his tongue on her neck, dragging her fingers through his hair as he caresses her, making her see stars whenever she closes her eyes. He memorises her, smiling whenever he finds a part of her body that makes her moan that little bit louder when he presses his tongue there. His kisses make her dizzy and she never wants him to stop. She thinks she can hear him as he whispers her name against her skin, almost possessively and she wants to cry out that yes, she is his and she always has been. His body is pressed against hers and he looks at her with such wonder and adoration that it makes her heart swell and she wants to hold onto him and never let go.

“Tony...!”

She cries out his name as she reaches orgasm, her body arching as she falls into ecstasy and bliss for a few precious moments. It cannot last forever though. Soon enough she comes down from her high and relaxes against her sheets. The storm still continues to wage on, the rain still beating on against her windows. She whispers his name again once more.

“Tony...” 

And it takes everything in her not to cry.


End file.
